Happy Tree Friends : Best Friends
by htfstory
Summary: Based on my fan-made comic in dA, this story tells the 3 smart children with unexpected happenings. Contains large number of crossovers, some OCs, etc. Rated T for violence and gore in later chapters.


"**Happy Tree Friends : Best Friends"**

**Disclaimer :**

**I don't own Happy Tree Friends and other copyrighted shows.**

**This is my first story, so please don't expect too much on my effort. This story is highly based in my fan-made comic with the same title (uploaded in dA). This story also contains large amount of crossovers and OCs from other people (which I already got permission from the users in dA). The story progresses as the original comic do the same. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.**

**Chapter 1 : A Fun Day**

It's noon that day. And the park is always the best place to relax. In the park, Lumpy spins the merry-go-round with Timmy and Cheeks on it, while Sniffles and Izzy, not joining them, only focus in finding the newest research.

"Faster, Lumpy! Faster!" shouted Timmy. Lumpy just agrees with him. He spins the merry-go-round faster. But it ran out of control, which sends Timmy flying into a tree. "Aargh! I wish I'm safe!" he screamed. Luckily, he's "poofed" back in the right time, lands on the soft, grassy ground. However, one of his godparents, Wanda, said, "Uh… we're invited on a special holiday right now… we'll be back soon." "Oh, man…" said Timmy, disappointed.

Meanwhile, Sniffles and Izzy, sat on the ground, with Izzy doing something with his laptop. "Hey, anything new?" asked Sniffles. "Unfortunately, no." answered Izzy. Later, Sniffles spots an ant. But as he stretches his tongue long enough to reach the ant, his tongue gets smashed with a mallet by the ant. Sniffles can only scream in pain as Izzy says, "My friend, ants are smarter nowadays."

Cheeks is shown walking to them with a dizzy look on her face. "H…hi…everyone…how's about…if we…go home…" she said. Then, Lumpy asked, "Hey, wanna play again?". Sniffles frownly answers, "No… Even Cheeks got dizzy… and we're gonna go home…". And so, the trio go back home.

However, someone is peeking at them through the bushes. "This should be nice…" said that person.

Later, near Flippy's ice cream stand, they meet Cuddles, who enjoys an ice cream. "Hey, what are you doing here? Eating ice cream?" Sniffles asked. "No, not just that…" said Cuddles. "Oh, yeah. I remembered having a new friend, a nerd-like gray beaver. Now he's going somewhere for long. Have you seen him?" he continued. As Cuddles and the trio are talking, there are other tree friends behind the bushes peeking at them, which are Lifty and Shifty. They seem to be scheming on something.

"So, who's that beaver?" Sniffles asked. "Hmm… his name is Joe." Cuddles answered. However, none of them are realized that Lifty and Shifty are stealing Izzy's laptop, which the group is too slow for the kleptomaniac duo. Fortunately, Flippy is blocking Lifty's and Shifty's way, and they turn scared and can only give up. "Got ya!" Izzy snatched back his laptop from Shifty's grip. Sniffles and Cheeks almost worried about him. Then, they go back home.

Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty are scolded by a gray beaver with glasses. "How could you? You two should not failed in this job!" said the beaver. "We've tried, but it's Flippy…" said Lifty. "We can't suffer from his trance again…" said Shifty. "It doesn't matter! You can't just run away! Make your strategies! Think fast!" the beaver angered. Shifty and Lifty can only answer, "Okay… Kido…".

Later, the beaver is in a large castle at a wasteland. He's scolded by his boss there. "I know that you failed in assisting Lifty and Shifty…" the boss said. The beaver just frowned. "But… I give you another chance… And you must not fail again!" the boss continued with fury. "Okay, okay… I won't fail again, I will!" the beaver promised. "Good, now I have someone to show you."

The room went dark. A spotlight appears. Then a fox with orange and green winter outfit appears in the spotlight. "This is Kyle. He should be useful for your mission. Though he's young, he's the master of being the "innocent" one." the boss explained. The beaver can only show his impressed face. "Hey, Joe. You have to go back to the mission." said Kyle. "Hey, how do you know my name?" Joe turned curious. "The boss told me. Now let's go with planning!".

_Several days later…_

**This is the end of chapter 1. Please remember that this is my very first story. I just need some reviews.**

**Characters (with HTF appearances) that I don't own : (each goes to their respective owners)**

**Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends)**

**Izzy (the purple squirrel, from Digimon Adventure)**

**Timmy (the blue beaver, from Fairly Odd Parents)**

**Wanda (the pink rabbit, from Fairly Odd Parents)**

**Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends)**

**Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends)**

**Flippy (Happy Tree Friends)**

**Lifty and Shifty (Happy Tree Friends)**

**Joe (the gray beaver, from Digimon Adventure)**

**Kyle (the beige fox, from South Park)**

**Characters that I own :**

**Cheeks (the yellow hamster)**

**Will continue to chapter 2…**


End file.
